Wedding of the Century
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Angemon and Angewomon's wedding plus the villains get Izzy.


A/N: Well since we didn't get a big response from Digidestined Under Siege we decided to skip it and move on to the next story in our series. Thank you to all who read and reviewed it maybe someday we will go fill in the details. Be sure to read this fic all the way through we have another little contest for our readers, and Chris don't worry you still have a few more cameos.

Disclaimer: We don't own them.

The Wedding of the Century-

Digi Manor had been moved to Digimon Island, the island the digidestined had purchased and where in the process of making it they're own country. 

Civilians where moving there in throngs mostly digimon including the villains who had their house repossessed when the rental car company found out the car was missing a motor.

This wasn't on anyone's mind at the moment due to the fact that Angemon and Angewomon's wedding was only a day away. Sora, Mimi, and Kishi (see Night Fall, aka Mysterious Figure from Digidestined in Orlando) had taken control of the situation and where currently directing operations.

"All right guys these need to be done before lunch" Sora said looking at the clipboard. A few groans where heard from the digimon not looking forward to a day of decorating and driving.

Mimi scowled at them "First up Palmon, Biomon, Sora, and me are on flowers. Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon you guys need to pick people up from the airport be sure you don't leave anyone there we want to make sure we get all the presents we can out of this."

Kishi took over "Izzy you have lights and get your fan club off of the front lawn so we can set up the tables…"

"But they'll get me" Izzy whined "can't you take care of them"

"No" Kishi replied not even looking up "You are the one who attracted the hoards here so you have to deal with them. If you're scared take your bug and Lappy (see Digidestined Under Siege) with you"

Izzy walked the door muttering while putting on suite of armor "Well it's not my fault if I don't come back" Lappy clapping happily at his heels.

Sora picked up again "Joe, Gomamon, and Kishi you are on food. Angewomon you have your final dress fitting and Angemon you need to go get the Tuxes. That takes care of everyone so lets go"

"What about us?" a small voice asked as the kids left the room. Everyone turned to see TK and Kari awaiting their instructions.

Mimi came down the stairs smiling "We got you some movies and you can work on your companies".

The two cheered and ran into the living room. After they where gone Mimi breathed a sigh of relief "I knew that would get them out of the way".

Tentomon buzzed up to Sora "What do you want me to do, Izzy didn't take me with him and no one has given me a job". Sora's eyes widened and she ran over to Mimi and Kishi.

"We forgot about Tentomon, he doesn't even have a part in the wedding"

Kishi smiled and looked over to him before sticking her head back in the huddle "He can take the coats tomorrow but for now he can watch movies with TK and Kari".

The two nodded in agreement and Sora went to give Tentomon his instructions "You are going to watch Robin Hood with TK and Kari and tomorrow you get to take coats"

The bug looked hurt and buzzed in to join TK and Kari "It's the middle of summer only an idiot would be wearing a coat".

At the airport Matt and Tai waited for the Sailor Scouts plane to land of for them to teleport in none of them really knew how they where getting there, just that they needed to pick them up.

A few feet away Piedmon jumped around like a little kid who needed to go to the bathroom "Is that her plane?" he asked as another planed landed.

Puppetmon rubbed his temples "For the last time she is coming in on her giant storm cloud that she used to attack to Moon Kingdom, that is a plane"

Myotismon checked his 'hair' in the mirror "Did you have to buy all of those flowers for her, I mean we don't have room to put up extra people let alone dozens of flowers"

"Nothing is too good for my evil queen, besides the flower shop was almost sold out due to the wedding" Piedmon shot getting running over to the window to watch the incoming planes. 

At mention of the wedding Myotismon burst into tears as he did every time someone mentioned it.

Back with Matt and Tai they sat watching Digimon on the TV while waiting for the scouts to land.

"So are all of them coming?" Matt asked

Tai shook his head "Thank heavens no, there are too many to count"

"So who's coming?"

Tai pulled out his notepad "Let's see Serena, Darien, Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita, Jessie, Adam, Opaki, and Trista".

"That's not too bad…would you look at that" he said pointing to a large purple plane pulling in with the crest of knowledge on the tail "looks like another chapter of Izzy's fan club is here"

Tai nodded "You think they would go away if we gave them Izzy?"

"You just go and try that, that is if they don't kill you on sight, I still can't believe you hit him" Matt said watching the girls stampeding off the plane singing the all too familiar 'We Love you Izzy" song.

'We love you Izzy,

Oh yes we do,

We going to get Tai for punching you, 

When you're not near us we're blue, 

Oh Izzy we love you!' *Revised Conrad Birdie Theme from Bye Bye Birdie

Matt shot a look at Tai "Dude they changed the words again this time they are after you get behind the plant before they see you".

Tai did as he was told and jumped behind a plant his hair fitting perfectly behind the palm plant and waited for the girls to head by.

Agumon looked at Gabumon "Protecting him from disgruntled fans wasn't in the job description so he's on his own".

Gabumon just shrugged "Matt's fan club think he lives in New York I hate to think what's going to happen when they find out that figure in the window is a piece of cardboard on a moving track"

Matt shuddered "You have that Thank You card for Trista, she did take care of those terrorists for us…"

Agumon nodded and help up the card and watched out the window only to see a large storm cloud rolling in.

Tai rubbed his temples "I hope that thing rolls over, imagine what would happen if they had to redo the wedding now"

"I don't even want to know, remember what happened to the caterer when he said strawberries weren't in season, he's flipping burgers and McDonalds now" Matt said recalling the events of a few days ago.

Their attention was brought to Piedmon jumping up and down screaming "It's her, it's her".

"Oh goody" Apoclimon said watching the two evil masterminds running into each other's arms and pulling out his nausea pills.

"I hope you bought a case of those things," Myotismon said as he walked over to greet her "Hey Beryl what happened to Apollo?"

She finally broke from her embrace "Oh, he had a little accident with a wand so he won't be around for a while. I found someone else though, his name is Keith and he's a villain from an upcoming story (Silence Dome, but not for awhile)".

The boy stepped out and greeted the villain's "Hey listen I need to ask you some questions about the digidestined"

"Shoot" Devimon said as they headed to the door.

Matt and Tai watched them go deciding to deal with it after the election.

"There's their plane" Gabumon said pointing to one pulling in. Sure enough a few moments later the old roommates emerged form the plane, Darien with a big hole in his shirt.

After the initial greetings Tai had to point out the obvious "You know that there is a huge hole in your shirt"

Darien just nodded "The Opaki got a little hungry on the way over so lets just leave it at that".

Agumon gave Trista the card and when he wasn't looking she flipped it over checking for the crown 'Ah, they do care enough to send the very best' she thought heading the baggage claim.

Back at the manor Izzy tried to get his fan club off the lawn, a feat which had already been unsuccessful for two hours. Lappy sat protectively in front of his knowing full well he couldn't hold of the hoard for longer that a millisecond.

"Ladies listen as much as I love looking out my bedroom window and seeing you we really need to put the tables here" he pleaded

"Only if you use me as a chair" a voice called.

Lappy clapped and looked up.

"Want some help?" Kari asked walking up with TK.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching a movie?" Izzy asked looking at the two kids fearing that any deviation from the schedule would result in untold horror.

"We are taking a break while Tentomon watches Robin Hood for the fifth time" Kari said sweetly "besides we can take care of your problem"

Izzy tried not to laugh but decided to humor the two "If you think you can go for it"

TK grabbed the Mega Phone "Loyal Izzy fan club members I have an exciting announcement to make. If you turn you attention to the east you will see a large purple building called the Knowledge Resort, a hotel just for Izzy fan club members owned by me and Kari. Anyone staying there gets a life size picture of Izzy, full view of one of the rooms he's in the most and example would be his room or the study. The TV has a channel showing the best of Izzy during our quest in the digiworld, and a Tai punching bag…all for the cheap rate of $100 a night"

Kari then took over "The rooms are filling fast so we suggest you hurry"

A few moments of silence followed the announcement during which the hoard seemed to be thinking. They seemed to come to a general consensus and stampeded to the hotel leaving the lawn empty and ready to be set up.

Izzy looked in awe "Um, thanks" was all he could manage.

"Your welcome" the two said happily skipping back to the house "now we have enough money to make a run at TY".

Once they where out of ear shot Izzy turned to his faithful lap top "Lappy remind me to board up all my windows". The computer clapped a reply and Izzy began to set up the lights.

The rest of the set up went smoothly and finally the time had come for the wedding itself.

"Izzy tell Tentomon to give me my nylons" Sora yelled chasing the digimon down the hall with Biomon close behind.

"But a Merry Man needs his tights" Tentomon replied in and odd tone.

"Do you want me to shoot him down?" she asked preparing to fire.

"No" Sora quickly answered "we can't have him all charred in the pictures" continuing the chase.

Angemon then ran down the hall "I can't find my tie, I can't get married without a tie, Ah the worlds ending!" beginning to hyperventilate. 

Joe ran out grabbing the Angel giving him a paper bag trying to tie his own tie "Breath, Matt has your tie…it's the ring we can't find"

"What!" the Angel yelling before passing out.

Other than Sora the girls where much more under control.

"All right hand me another bobby pin," Mimi said working on Angewomon's hair.

Palmon looked into the empty box before throwing it over with the other five "This is going on seven boxes you know"

"Yeah I guess sometimes you get lucky and don't have to put very many in" Mimi replied.

Kishi finished up getting Kari's flower wreath on and turned the little girl lose. "I'm going to help Sora get her nylons and make sure the guys haven't lost the rings yet".

Mimi nodded "There, one side done" she said proudly "Oh, get more pins while you're out there"

"I'm not pinning it on, you pin it on" Tai said backing away.

"No way, you're the leader you do it" Matt said also backing off.

The rings had been found on the table where they had been put the night before, but now the guys where faced with another delimma getting the boutonnieres on without causing each other to bleed to death.

"Have Joe do it he has all the experience with flowers" Gomamon chirped trying to be helpful while Joe put a bow tie around his neck. As Joe tightened it the digimon got the message "Just test it on Izzy first".

Kishi threw open the doors "Okay what are your petty problems that only a women can solve".

Izzy ran to her "They're going to make me bleed to death".

Her eyes flashed in anger before calming herself down "Fine bring them here I'll get them on".

Agumon was at the back of the group "I hate it when the girls do that because you know they start plotting revenge the second their eyes go back to normal".

Hours later everything was in place Tentomon at the door waiting for any idiot who had worn a coat. The bug seemed to be talking to himself but the other where too busy to notice what he was saying.

The villains arrives oohing and ahhing "You've got to admit they know how to throw a wedding" Devimon said admiring the decorations.

Tentomon then leapt forward causing them to jump in surprise "Welcome to Sherwood Forest may I take any of your coats".

"Don't make eye contact" Puppetmon muttered slipping away while Myotismon addressed the weird digimon.

"No, thank you though" he stammered and broke into a dead run for the chapel and taking their seats near the back.

"We got the crappy seats" Apoclimon whined.

"Well trying to kill and kidnap them on a daily basis probably put us very low of the guest list" Piedmon said helping Beryl into her seat.

The guests sat and chatted for a while waiting for the ceremony to begin. The soft sounds of a flute playing shut the crowd up and turned their attention to the doors, which opened to reveal the wedding line. 

First down was Gomamon escorting Palmon who had to dodge the Opaki on the way down, next Agumon all alone, Gabumon escorted Biomon, and finally Noctunalmon had the muttering Tentomon on her wing. Once the digimon where down the digidestined came in the same order as their partners. TK and Kari being the Best Man and Maid of Honor where last before the bride again millions of flash bulbs went off at the sight of the young couple including Myotismon's.

"What was that about" Puppetmon demanded

"They just look so cute together I couldn't resist".

The Wedding March began to play and Angewomon came down the aisle escorted by Genni. The room gasped as the sight of the beautiful Angel and the ceremony began.

At the front of the room the wedding photographer Chris (winner of the guess the crest contest) snapped pictures making Izzy jealous.

The ceremony went by without incident due to the fact the Matt had been sure to coat the villain's seats with his famous hair gel making sure they didn't interfere. Once the ceremony was over the reception was on.

The newly married couple danced in each other's arms looking into each other's eyes. Joe had Mimi, Izzy with Kishi, Matt with Sora, and finally TK and Kari. Tai sat alone sadly looking at the couples and was upset even more when he found out the Amy had found a boyfriend so he was again alone.

The villains had enough of the mushiness and headed to the roof in order to show Keith and Beryl where their new house was and what part of the island they where going to take over first.

Tentomon however stalked in the shadows watching his prey and finally got the chance when Angewomon threw her bouquet. 

The girls fought each other for prime position in the center. Hair was pulled, toes where stepped on, and death threats where made. As the bundle of flowers sailed for the air the boys held the breath in silent prayer. A few well aimed digimon attacks and the fact that Raye had set all the scouts dresses on fire sent it flying straight into Kari's hands.

Every boy including TK jumped for joy. After that the happily couple fled the building to their limo bound for the airport and the guests home.

The chosen children slumped down on the ground out of exhaustion.

"Glad that's over" Joe said undoing his tie then helping Gomamon with his.

Matt sat reading a rather large book that Angemon had left him.

"What's that?" Sora asked taking off her heels.

"The instruction manual for the security system on TK and Kari why those two are gone" he answered looking confused "Hey Tai I hope you're in the mood to out run flaming arrows"

Tai shook his head "Whatever as long as their safe that's all that matters, especially going into the election".

Kishi looked around "Has anyone seen Izzy?"

No one had for about an hour; it was then that Lappy came clapping down the stairs a SOS on his screen.

Up on the roof the villains looked at the sea of girls amazed.

"Good thing they weren't in the digiworld" Devimon said "I can only imagine what they would have done to me for throwing him across the sky in the bed"

Keith on the other hand was trying to gather information from Piedmon "So I have a theory about their weaknesses so you need to tell me if I'm right"

Piedmon looked down at him "Fine lets here it"

Keith smiled "I'm going to kidnap Tai and Mimi and use them to get the digidestined to do my biding"

Piedmon broke down laughing "They might thank you, no if you want to control them take the little ones"

"Really, I though they where the weaklings and where just there for looks"

"No, their Angles are the most powerful and watch what happened last week when we grabbed the two" Piedmon pulled out a small digital video camera and hit play…

On the screen-

Matt looked at Puppetmon with fury in his eyes "I said let him go!"

Tai was next "Same goes for Kari let her go!"

Myotismon sneered "Tell you what Matt put on a dress and do the Can-Can and Tai sing I'm a Little Teapot wearing one of the girls bikini's"

The two boys looked at each other and where about to refuse when Puppetmon pulled out his hammer and the two immediately complied. In the background one could hear the digimon is hysterics and the digidestined trying to hold it in.

Normal-

Keith was rolling on the ground laughing and formulating a plan.

The group jumped when the door burst open and Tentomon flew through carrying Izzy with a very upset Lappy behind him.

Tentomon ran over to Myotismon and deposited Izzy in his arms "Here Price John, I little John have brought Friar Tuk to you as per your orders"

Puppetmon whispered "Just go with it". Lappy clapped down the stairs in order to get help.

"Why thank you, buy why have you betrayed Robin Hood?"

Tentomon looked at him with the same look Gabumon had a few weeks ago "He was a glory hog always getting the girl".

The kids and digimon burst through the doors smacking Tentomon in the process sending him back to normal.

Kishi was at the front of the line high heel help up like a weapon "Put him down right now or I turn you into a pin cushion".

Myotismon backed to the edge and held Izzy over causing the girls below to scream in horror and happiness. This caused Myotismon to get an idea "You'll have to win him back"

"What" Izzy demanded looking at the ground below.

"Yes win him back" Myotismon then raised his voice so all could hear including all of the girls below "Hear me we are going to have a little game show called 'Who Wants to Marry Izzy?'" Below the girls again screamed and jumped up and down screaming me me me.

"All you have to do is answer these fifteen questions from our little trip to Orlando correctly and you're on!"

A/N: We are serious about this anyone who answers the following questions correctly in a review will be a contestant (it will be like who want to be a millionaire) in out next fic so good luck. There is one question from every part if that helps.

Devimon pulled out a sheet of paper to take down the questions while Piedmon and Beryl went back to staring into each other's eyes.

"1. How many pairs of socks did Gomamon pack for Joe?

2. How much did Puppetmon pay for his cookie?

3. What digimon abandoned the limo when TK and Kari began to drive?

4.What beanie baby did Devimon forget at home?

5. Where did the villains park (what lot and number)?

6. What was the number Jessie gave to Adam?

7. What did Matt use to secure himself on the Tower of Terror?

8. Who saved TK and Kari and what flower was used?

9. What happened on ET's ride?

9b. What movie was the Opaki watching and what was he eating?

10. What did the villains use to get Matt (costume)?

11. Who saved Izzy?

12. What did Puppetmon give Gabumon?

13. Name who Gabumon thought Matt, Izzy, Tai, and Agumon where?

14. Who was waiting for the kids when they got off of the plane?

That should do it" the vampire said smiling we look forward to your entries.

Kishi forced the others to reply as she frantically wrote down the questions.

To be continued…

A/N: That it like we said before we are serious answer the questions correctly and get in. As always please review and we will get the next part up soon.


End file.
